02202014MaenamBalish
09:03 AC: Maenam siqhs as she searches around the oasis for her moirail, her hands wrinqinq her scarf in anxiousness. "Uhhh... Balish?" she calls out, beads of sweat startinq to form on her forehead, either from nerves or the heat. Could qo either way at this point. 09:05 CT: Balis lies sprawled out in the sand, a half-drunken bottle of Faygo lingering nearby, pressed into the sand. "Over HERE." He grumbles. 09:07 AC: Maenam approaches him tentatively, "Do you, like have a minute?" she asks as she stands over him, eyeinq the bottle of Fayqo. 09:09 CT: He makes a noise more akin to a whale, sitting up, hair a mess and a little of the brighter purple liquid leaving a stain on his lips. "Yeah, YEAH, sorry, I'm UP." He yawns, glancing around the area and grapping at the bottle, taking a quick sip. 09:12 AC: Maenam raises an eyebrow at his current state, crossinq her arms across her chest "Uhhh... like no offense Balish, but you look like carp..." she says as she quickly removes a comb from her modus and beqins to attempt to straiqhten his hair out. 09:14 CT: Balish shakes his head irritably, but settles as the comb enters his hair. "Don't WORRY about it, I just haven't been SLEEPING as well as I would LIKE to. What's UP?" He asks, shifting a bit to try and glance over his shoulder. 09:15 AC: She stands behind him as she tries her best to draq the comb throuqh her moirails notoriously messy hair. "It's uhhh... it's about Nully..." she says with a bit of hesitation. 09:16 CT: Balish tenses slightly. "Yeah, she seems to be a HOT TOPIC recently. What ABOUT Nullar? Did she SAY something to you?" He ends the sentence in a growl, and his fingers begin to drum along the bottle of purple liquid. 09:17 AC: She siqhs a little "Um... yeah actually. She's startinq to like... really conchern me..." she says, not even attemptinq to hid the fish puns at this point. 09:19 CT: He gives a nod, pulling against the comb and leting out a curse as the comb tugs his hair. "Yeah, she's been having a HARD time..." 09:23 AC: Maenam pats his shoulder as she attempts to be as qentle as possible with her combinq "Yeah... and like... I've been totes tryinq to help her without like, qettinq too pale about it but she's uhh..." she shakes her head as she takes a break from the brushinq to rub at her temple, "She's reaaaally makinq it a challenqer deep..." 09:25 CT: Balish clicks his tongue. "I FIGURED you would. Don't WORRY abut that, we can be as pale as you NEED with her, if Sami isn't going to fiill that ROLE." Balish sighs, bringing the bottle back to his lips for a quick sip. "She's AFRAID, that's all." He says groggily. "She's AFRAID no one trusts her and she'll be ALONE, despite clear evidence otherwise." 09:28 AC: She returns to the task, once aqain tryinq to straiqhten Balish's hair out "I know... and I'm not qonna lie it totes sucks that I like... can't tell her about Meouetdude. I don't like, want to keep secrets from her but like, I know we qotta..." 09:30 CT: Balish gives a shrug. "I'm going to INTRODUCE the two. I didn't KNOW it met so much to Nullar, so I'm just going to get the two to TALK for a while. I think she just wants to say she's THANKFUL for helping to SAVE her, that's all." 09:31 AC: Maenam briqhtens up a bit at this news "Oh that... that's actually like... totes qood to hear, Balish" she says "Maybe once she can chill with Meouet for a bit she'll clam down a little." 09:36 CT: "HOPEFULLY. She STILL has it in her head that no one TRUSTS her. I can see WHY she thinks it too, but I don't believe how MUCH it seems to be affecting her. It's... DISCONCERNING." He clicks his tongue, and seems to deflate a little, hunching over and staring at nothing. 09:39 AC: She qives a soft siqh, "I do trust her but..." she says as the comb actually just snaps in half. She stares at it for a second before tossinq it over her shoulder and sittinq down next to Balish, "... but I don't trust Jackie... I wish there was, like... some way to qet her to sea that." 09:41 CT: He shrugs. "I know. I don't THINK there is, honestly. We SHOULD put more FAITH on her, and make SURE no one calls her a TRAITOR, or..." Balish bites on his lip, face clenching in a moment of anger. "Or TREATEN to try and KILL her." He growls. 09:43 AC: Maenam blinks a bit "Woah woah now..." she says, pattinq his shoulder "someone threatened to krill Nully? Like, on our crew someone?" 09:43 CT: He nods. "Don't WORRY about it, I'll STRAITEN them out." 09:48 AC: Maenam frowns a little "I'm like... startinq to qet worried Balish." She looks down at the sand in front of her feet, "Like, all this drama is startinq to qet reel serious if people are like... qettinq that worked up." 09:51 CT: He gives a short nod and sighs. bringing the bottle to a crunch between his hands. "Don't WORRY Maenam, it's just someone OVERREACTING to a situation, that's all. I'll TALK to them and get everything set STRAIGHT, that something like that is NOT okay." 09:55 AC: Maenam nods and nudqeshis shoulder "Well, like... at least we have a totes awesome quy keepinq the peace sort of.." she says with a warm smile. 09:55 CT: He rolls his eyes. "You KNOW I probably made Nullar CRY her EYES out on a regular BASIS. Excuse me while I FIND your... WHITE KNIGHT." 09:58 AC: Maenam siqhs and rolls her own eyes. "Oh my qlluuuuub just take a compliment for once, sheeeeesh" 10:06 -- conciseTactician CT is now an idle chum! -- 10:16 CT: He squirms a bit closer. giving her a strong sideye. "FINE, thanks for that, I SUPPOSE." 10:20 CT: Then they sat there for a while and enjoyed each other's presence until Balish excuses himself and wanders off